CSUN and LAMC have a close working relationship. Twelve community college students will benefit from this program during the first year and twenty-four in the second year. First year students will be underrepresented minorities selected on the basis of a minimum 2.5 GPA, a demonstrated interest in biomedical science, and potential for research based on study habits and skills in a laboratory course. During the second year 12 students who will have completed at least 26 transferrable units to CSUN will be selected, in addition to the 12 first year students. A screening and Selection Committee, consisting of one person form each school, will choose the students. The broad goal of the program is to increase the number of under-represented minority students pursuing research careers in the biomedical sciences from LAMC. Objectives are to: (1) have students complete calculus before transferring to CSUN, (2) improve student achievement, (3) enhance student expectations toward a career in biomedical research, and (4) ensure student success. Objective #1 will be achieved by providing a summer bridge course in mathematics. This is an intense four-week program with daily classroom instruction and activities on mathematical analysis and is based on a successful course known to improve math skills in CSUN students who fail the entry level math test necessary to allow them to enroll in precalculus. First time freshmen in the LAMC bridge group will be enrolled in this program. Objective #2 will be achieved by implementing group-study workshops in conjunction with mathematics, biology and chemistry courses during the academic year. These workshops have been used successfully with upper division students at SUN. Objective #3 will be achieved through Honor Seminars held twice a month for community college bridge students. Seminar topics will include key issues in biomedical science, developments in biomedical research, and career options. Additionally, undergraduate Summer Research Opportunities will be provided for bridge students. It will build on students' experience and will expose them to research activities at CSUN. Twenty-four CSUN faculty from the Departments of Biology, Chemistry, Family Environmental Science, Physics, Psychology, and Mathematics have agreed to serve as research advisors. Summer Research Opportunities for Community College Faculty will also be provided with the intent of conducting joint CSUN-community college research projects. Through this effort the LAMC faculty will design a project which they propose will help or benefit his/her students and eventually present the results of the project at an Honors Seminar. To achieve objective #4 students will be jointly mentored by CSUN and LAMC faculty members. Joint mentoring will ensure that students receive close attention while they attend both LAMC and CSUN and ensure that transfer proceeds smoothly. The two partner schools have several collaborative efforts with feeder K-12 school and the proposed project will become the final link in a K-16 chain to increase the number of underrepresented students entering the field of biomedical sciences. A well designed Advisory Board will oversee the program and a Curriculum Articulation group will meet regularly to continually improve the curriculum. A working premise is that mathematics and English communications skills are basic tools for any student wishing to pursue a science career and that collaboration on this fundamental item is critical to the project.